


Mr. & Mrs. John Moore (aka Sara Howard Moore) III: Hoops, Hopscotch And Jacks :)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Mr. & Mrs. John Moore (aka Sara Howard Moore) [3]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: 1890s, 19th Century, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Romance, Series, Slice of Life, Spring, Victorian, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Sara and John enjoy a fine spring day in the park. :)
Relationships: Sara Howard/John Moore
Series: Mr. & Mrs. John Moore (aka Sara Howard Moore) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392163
Kudos: 35





	Mr. & Mrs. John Moore (aka Sara Howard Moore) III: Hoops, Hopscotch And Jacks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _The Alienist (2018)_  
>  Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: April 1, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: April 17, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, TNT does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 1183  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4740399.html)

_It’s a merry day,_  
_Flowers blooming,_  
_No one glooming,_  
_Happy, you say?_

_It’s a spring day,_  
_Trees a’greening_  
_Children meaning_  
_To jump and play._

_Welcome, Spring!_  
_Let us fling_  
_Free of Winter’s toil_  
_As buds poke up_  
_In the fertile soil._

  
****

**Edna Whittaker**  
  
**_"Poems Of Spring"_**  
  
**1896 C.E.**

  
Mr. and Mrs. John Moore strolled through Central Park, Sara twirling a parasol as John used a gold-headed cane. Sara was dressed in a light lemon-yellow dress trimmed in white ruffles with matching hat and parasol as John wore a faun-colored coat and matching pants. He tilted his brown hat at a jaunty angle.

“Ah, spring. Wonderful day,” John said.

“Remarkable.” Sara tilted her parasol, shading her eyes. “It’s been a long winter.”

There were other well-dressed couples strolling along and children rolling hoops and carrying balloons. Nannies pushed baby carriages and a policeman on horseback trotted by. A game of baseball was being played on a diamond as spectators yelled encouragement. On a bandstand little girls played with their dolls and little boys played marbles on the sidewalk. 

“Amazing how pleasant life can be,” John said.

“You mean after being mired in criminal cases.”

“Especially the Dury case.”

Sara nodded. “It’s sad to think about people trapped in their own heads. On a day like this, they only see darkness.”

John took her hand and squeezed it. “Today, we only see flowers and sunshine.”

She laughed. “I agree.”

They continued their promenade. Their silence was comfortable as they watched a young couple riding a tandem bicycle.

“I’d like to ride one of those giant cycles,” Sara said.

“I would wager that you would do a bang-up job.”

“You have such faith in me, John.”

“You’re a remarkable woman.”

Sara smiled. “I have a remarkable husband.”

John preened. “Aren’t you the flatterer?”

Two boys ran past as they rolled a hoop down the sidewalk. “Makes me want to take out my jacks,” John said.

“Jacks are fun. I was good at hopscotch, like those girls over there.” Sara pointed to two girls in boaters and organdy dresses playing the game. Streamers fluttered from their hats as they took turns hopping.

“Bet you could still do it.”

The gleam of challenge shone in Sara’s eyes. “I will take that bet.”

Sara strode over to the girls. “Ladies, can I play?”

“Sure, lady.” The blonde girl dressed in yellow looked amused and her companion in pink giggled.

Sara handed the parasol to the girl in yellow and started hopping, her high-buttoned shoes dancing over the chalked squares. The girls giggled while John grinned.

“Ta-da!” Sara finished the round and the girls clapped with John joining in. She bowed and said to John, “Would you like to try?”

John handed his cane to the girl in pink and did a hop, skip and jump. The girls and Sara laughed. They applauded enthusiastically and John bowed.

“Thanks, ladies.” Sara took her parasol back from the girl in yellow and John took his cane from the girl in pink. They walked away and Sara said, “It appears we have attracted attention.” She indicated some people staring at them.

“Oh, let them look. People just can’t stand seeing other people happy.”

“I fear that you are right.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Me worry about busybody bluenoses? You know me better than that.”

John smiled. “I certainly do.” He perked up as he heard calliope music. “Let’s go!”

Sara was eager to comply. They reached the merry-go-round as children streamed toward it as if the Pied Piper was playing his flute.

“Such beautiful horses,” Sara said in admiration.

“Great craftsmanship,” John agreed.

The exquisitely-carved horses were painted with bright, cheerful colors. Happy boys and girls were riding as the horses went up-and-down and the carousel wheeled around to the tune of the merry music.

The plump man running the ride was middle-aged, dressed in a red-and-white-striped shirt and white pants with a straw boater on a head of dark, curly hair. His handlebar mustache was waxed to perfection.

The carousel slowed and stopped. A half-dozen children dismounted and the children in line clamored to be allowed to board.

“Five cents a ride, kiddies!” said Giuseppe as he collected the coins from chubby little hands. 

The new riders scrambled aboard and chose their horses. The carousel started up and proud parents waved to their children as they breezed by. Sara and John watched in delight.

When the carousel stopped they approached Giuseppe. “This merry-go-round for children only?” John asked.

The Italian laughed. “No, you and your lovely _signora_ can come aboard.”

“Thank you.” John handed him a dollar bill. “A couple of rides.” As Giuseppe started to make change, John said, “Keep the change.”

_“Gratze, Signor.”_

Sara chose a pink horse with white ribbons and John chose the black steed next to her. Giuseppe started the carousel and the horses started to move.

“Up-and-down and all around,” John said cheerfully.

Sara smiled. “We’re attracting attention again.”

“Good, it’ll give them something to talk about.” John waved to a scowling woman and Sara laughed.

“You’re bad.” 

“I try.”

Sara waved at the woman the next time they came around. The woman’s ostrich feather on her hat bobbed in indignation as she pointed at Sara, whose laugh warmed John’s heart.

When they finished their second ride, they stepped down off the carousel and walked past a middle-aged couple waving at their grandchildren. The rotund woman said to Sara, “It’s a joy to see young lovers having fun, dear.”

“Thank you, madam.”

The woman patted Sara’s arm and beamed. “You’re very welcome, dear.”

Sara and John strolled away, gradually reaching a small pond where ducks swam contentedly.

“It’s nice that there are women like that nice grandmother instead of Miss Sourpuss,” said Sara.

“Oh, I agree.”

Sara watched a duck flap its wings. “You know, sometimes I get too wrapped up in serious things. I need someone to remind me to take time to smell the flowers.” She smiled. “And watch the ducks.”

John waited as it sounded as if Sara was contemplative.

“I need someone like you, John.”

He bowed slightly. “As I need you, Sara. You give me purpose. Wasn’t it you who encouraged me to start writing for The Times in addition to illustrating?”

Sara’s eyes sparkled. “I did. And you have proven yourself a fine reporter.”

“And you are a fine detective with your own agency, in addition to working for women’s suffrage.”

Sara made a little curtsy. “Thank you, kind sir.” She put a hand on John’s arm. “A day like this needs to be appreciated.”

“I agree.” John touched his wife’s hair. “It’s good to have purpose, but always just as good to enjoy a day like this. You’ll be better for it, tackling your serious things with renewed vigor.” Sara nodded. “Now, how about a treat?”

The young couple found an ice vendor and enjoyed lemon ices. John also bought a blueberry muffin from another vendor and said, “Want to feed the ducks?”

“Let’s go.”

John and Sara strolled back to the duck pond on a fine spring day.


End file.
